Switch
by Kingdom-Avenger
Summary: What if....Naruto and Hinata switched bodies? Read to find out! Bit OOC for Hinata, Rated M for Language and if u would like a lemon pls email me, also minor changes in Chap 2 so read the end of it to find outjust a few words so Pls Review! Chap 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

Switch

Ok to make surespeech

_Ok to make surethoughts_

**Ok to make sureKyuubi or conscience **

Oh and they are 15 in this fic (and pretty much every fic I write about Naruto)

And if you would like to see how they do look just go to en. and search their names.

It was a er…. A cold night, and Naruto and Hinata were speeding down the street (completely unaware of each other) and guess what…….They bumped!

"Oops s-sorry" Hinata stuttered (as usual). _W-What's with m-my voice? No that doesn't matter now! If I don't get home soon he's gonna give me one of his stupid lectures! "Gotta go" she muttered without a backward glance._

_Naruto was thinking the same thing(without the lecture and stuff…. ) ignoring the fact that his voice was unusually high, he bolted home(not noticing his chest bouncing and his longer hair) and slumped on his bed only to be disturbed his other half…_

**Hey Kit….nice melons!**

_What do you mean you perv!... huh nice melons?_

**Hell yeah! guess you got a sex change, you look exactly like that Hyuuga slut**.

_Hey don't talk about her like that you damn fox!_

**Oh the stupid vessel likes her, but guess what, you ARE her!!**

_Oh shut up you bastard fox I'm going to sleep so bad night asshole._

**Ok Kit your choice, guess you've got to learn the hardway…..**

The next day…

Hinata woke up after a night of Naruto dreams, and she drifted to the shower lazily, her eyes close she undressed…

Naruto also woke up after a night of weird dreams, as he crawled to the bathroom he undressed and then……

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" They screamed at the same time( a weird coincidence).

"What is that?" Hinata said pointing at the big thing

In her lower parts.

"Where is my Dick????????" Naruto said pointing at his lower parts,

**Told you Kit, I advise you to take a look at the mirror,**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" He screamed, "Why do I look like Hinata?"

Meanwhile Hinata also happened to look at the mirror…

"Am I Naruto? Is th-hat Naruto's penis???" she stuttered.

"Nice…"They both said with a perverted grin..

Since they both had to meet there own teams in an hour, Naruto decided to plan Hyuuga Hinata's day…….

Ok I know my 1st chapter is short but its sort of a prologue, from now on each chapter will be from different POVs, for e.g. Chapter 2 Naruto's Morning, Chapter 3 Hinatas morning, and please review ppl and thanx!


	2. Naruto's Morning

Hey this is Chapter 2 so sit back and enjoy! p.s this is Naruto's POV

Ok to make sure Speech or just narrating

_Ok to make sure Thoughts_

**Ok to make sure Kyuubi or conscience **

**_Parts from my POV will be written like this._**

**-----------------------------------------Naruto's Morning--------------------------------------**

"Hell yeah!" I bellowed to the heavens…well not really the heavens just my apartments ceiling.

"**Hell yeah is right Kit! Cant wait for you to do ahem.. ahem that stuff.."**

_For a demon fox you are reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally stupid, geez what a dumbass! Listen Foxy for now I have…other plans…_

Naruto let out a devilish grinat this last remark.

**Wouldn't have it any other way Kit…Not any other way…**

"This really rocks! I guess I have 1 hour to do whatever I want!"

**_For the hour Naruto took off his clothes and started bouncing up and down to see Hinata's "melons" which confirmed his status as a closet pervert which would probably surpass Ebisu._**

"Holy Shit I'm late!" I shouted, I slipped my (Hinata's) clothes on and I ran out of my apartment. I just cant wait to mess things up!

**_After Eating 27 plates of miso ramen…_**

"Your sure do eat a lot for a kid! Why you remind me of that Naruto guy! Only today he didn't come, he most have stomach ache or something" said the ramen shop owner.

"Well I felt a little peckish so I decided to stop by for a snack." I replied, (knowing that he's staring at me like I'm an alien from outer space) after wasting all of Hinata's money ( hey! she's rich you know!), It wasn't long before I reached her team's training ground, I luckily saw her team there.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" stupid dog-boy shouted. Ignoring him as I walked towards them.

"I said hey Hinata-chan!" Dog-boy repeated, being the asshole he is.

"Shut up Kiba!" Kurenai and Shino bellowed at the same time **_(another weird coincidence)_**

" hehe sorry" he said trembling with fear.

"Any way it seems we have a Mission with team 7, nothing much really other than the fact that we will be competing with them, it will be kinda like a race to designate who will be signed a A-Rank mission to another village probably in Lightning country, you will be against all of the rookie 9 and Gai's team, it will be at a certain forest, so please meet back here at noon." Kurenai said.

"Oh man guess ill we'll be seeing Naruto the dumbass" Kiba whispered into my ear.

"You're the Dumbass you STUPID DOG-FREAK!!!!! Don't you dare call me that again!"

**That really wasn't the right thing to say Kit**

_Holy shit your right! I'll just find a suitable explanation…I know ill just start stuttering and blabbering some shit._

" U-umm I-I-I d-d-d-ont"

"Ya sure whatever Hinata so lets get to training and shit" Shino said, getting awkward stares from everyone in the group.

"Hey I have to get a line in this fanfic too! Come to think of it, this could be the only line I get in this fanfic! Damn you author DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Umm Shino who are you talking too?" I said, this was definitely going to be a long day… But first…Ramen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I donno when ill post chapter 3 and can you PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review cause I so far only got 2 reviews on my last chapter thanx and email me at if you have any suggestions or ideas.


	3. Hinata's Morning

Chapter 3

Here is the 3rd Chapter of Switch, I apologise for the really long wait, but I had mid-year exams that I had to study for, also thanx to my reviewers, im okay with the small amount since im a noob. I would also like to thank AnimeMaster, since I may use some of his ideas.

Oh and here is a Disclaimer for All of the Chapters:

I do not own any of the characters in this fic, that Masashi guy does.

Everyone probably knows the drill about the speech, if not, its on Chap 1 and 2. Also im sorry but I don't think I will use the characters P.O.V each time, all the thoughts will be Hinatas unless it says its not, and Sasuke is back in this Fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning In Konohagakure, and for a certain white-eyed ninja(in a blond-haired vessel) it was gonna be a pretty bad day….

The Hyuuga Clan's leaders were known to be very noble people, determined to keep their high status and Honor, they refused to alert any other clan(or outsider) of their problems, but Hyuuga Hiashi was in an exceptional mood today…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HINATAAAAAA!" he bellowed,

"please relax Hiashi-Sama, Im sure she must be staying at Tenten's House today, please come have breakfast," said a Branch member with a reassuring voice. With no reply, Hiashi decided to go check Hinata's Room incase she left a note of somekind.

Meanwhile Hinata was still in the toilet, with other thoughts on her mind…

_Oh my god! Oh my God! Im in Naruto-Kun's body, what do I do! Maybe I should…NO! No perverted thoughts, I have to change, but I don't have his clothes, ill just wear his clothes._

After putting on her clothes she took her weapons and just when she was going to the door, a very Dire thought came to her mind..

_Wait, If I'm Naruto-Kun, and Im in MY HOUSE, that means that….HOLY SHIT!_

"What are you doing here DEMON BOY!!!! Ill Fucking KILL YOU!" Hiashi Boomed, practically seething with rage and Killer Intent.

_OMGWTF(W as in why) does it have to happen to me? Well, time to start operation Getoutofmyhouse! _

Hinata started by throwing a smoke bomb, and running past her father..

"You wont get away from me DEMON!!" Hiashi chased after her, she jumped on the banister and slid down the banister, " Get Him!" He ordered to the maids, they started chasing after her….

_Maybe I should try Kage Bunshin, I mean Ive seen him do it tons of times!_

" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Hinata muttered, 5 copies of herself appeared beside, " Break through that wall!" Hinata ordered, they obeyed, the wall crashed with a loud thud, "Yata!" Hinata bellowed, she and her shadow clones ran out only to be stopped by Hiashi himself.

" You aren't going anywhere!" he said, he sprinted to Hinata…

_Oh my god what do I do! Come on think of something quick! _

" Look a Icha-Icha Paradise Volume 3!" Hinata said pointing to the ground behind him , mentally banging her head on a wall.

"Nani? Hiashi said with a blush( My OOC sense is tingling) he looked to the ground, only to feel a whack on the head as his world went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank god I escaped, I have to get a new place to sleep, where does Naruto-Kun's Team meet again? Oh yeah at the bridge._

Hinata sped to the bridge, only to find Sasuke and Sakura sitting there on the bridge, doing the usual(though not so usual to her), while Sasuke completely ignores her.

" H-Hi guys" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey Naruto, that's not like you" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke said,

" um I think I h-have a cold" she replied, "Is Kakashi-Sensei late?" They all suddenly gave her questioning looks.

" Oi Naruto, did you bump your head or something? Kakashi is always late." Sasuke said.

" Oh y-ya your right" Hinata replied. They stayed in a uncomfortable silence until POOF! Kakashi the copy nin appeared.

"Yo!" Kakashi said

"Your LATE" Sakura Shouted

" Oh sorry about that, I saw a cute little kitty so I just had to pet it.."

" Save it, do we have a mission?" Sasuke interrupted.

" Yes we do, it is more like a race, the winner shall get a A-Rank Mission to the lightning country, it is between the Rookie 9 and Gai's Team, the race shall be in a certain forest…" Everyones eyes widened as realization hit them... " No, not in the forest of death but its quite similar, so get ready, we shall meet back here at noon." With that Kakashi disappeared in a Poof as the others disbanded.

_I must go see Naruto-Kun, hes probably in my body right? _

With that Hinata sprinted to the nearest Ramen Bar….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the end of Chap 3 so what do u think of Hiashi being a pervert? I made double the size of Chap 1 so I hope its better. Also to who does not understand some Japanese words I used here are the meanings:

NaniWhat

Kage: Shadow

Bunshin: Replication

Jutsu: Technique

Yata: Yes or Yay( I think)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Also I will try to update soon so Please Review! The more reviews the faster the update!!


End file.
